WFA Twilight Zone
by JJ-the-Great
Summary: Based off the infamous anthology television series, join the WFA wrestlers as they experience events beyond their comprehension.


**A WFA NETWORK EXCLUSIVE  
ORIGINAL SERIES**

**(The beginning of Motionless In White's, "_Disguise_" starts to play.)**

We're treated to a panoramic landscape view of the Olympic National Forest in Washington state as a voice narrates, "Sanity... is a white lie."

The scene then cuts to a deranged man, dressed in dirty black pants and a straightjacket, leaning against a tree bruised and battered, with messy black hair _(portrayed by Jason Malice)_, and his voice continues to narrate saying, "I lie on this ground, a sick man. Diseased with pride, infected by my own ignorance. I cry at night. Afraid of hearing voices. I have come to Mother Nature's vary living room. I could get pushed over and drown, I could drop dead and join the vary foundations of this earth in her soil... but _it_ might find me first..."

The insane man's eyes dart towards the direction of an incoming silhouette of a figure, and he dashes off to safety.

**(The song's lyrics and main score drops.)**

**Get up, get up!**

We see a brown-haired man with an angry expression on his face _(portrayed by Furno Moxley) _march up to a heavyset, white-suited man _(portrayed by Ash Steiner)_ and slices his hand in a fit of rage.

**Fuck!**

A man with a blond bowl-cut hair and stubble _(portrayed by Bryan Drake) _is laying down shirtless on a flatbed as a Samoan man in tribal-themed clothing _(portrayed by Raptor Reigns)_ setting up some tools before dipping an 'au ta into some ink and preparing to give the shirtless man a chest tattoo.

**Get down, never get down, never get down, never**  
**Never let go, never let go, never go!**

The music brief pauses as the scene cuts to a young, Pakistani boy pushing past a group of crowded people, whom are standing in shock and horror. His audible voice is asking, "_Mama... what's gonna happen to us_?"

The boy gets to the front of the crowd and his eyes light up, as the camera reveals it's a flatscreen TV playing the news, which is showing an airplane crashing into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. As the plane crashes, the music resumes.

**Spiraling inside my own disguise**

A teenager wearing a private school-like uniform is being cornered by headlights of various truck.

**This is my design**

The scene cuts to a neighborhood committee meeting with a picture of the same teenager in the background, and the head of the board, whose a man in his forties with sleek blond hair and a five o'clock shadow _(portrayed by Anthony Dre) _with a real stern look on his face as he scans a room of raised hands.

**But we're not here together**

In the back of a room we see a teenage girl spying on the meeting with a concerned look on her face.

**Mirror mirror, tell me who you see**

A beautiful African woman in a silk, pink robe _(portrayed by Katarina Love) _is sitting in front of a mirror applying her make-up before a Mexican girl with dark brown hair _(portrayed by Abby Torres) _approaches her behind with a belt behind her back.

**Am I you or me?**

We see the insane man from earlier in the forest looking around in all directions.

**I can never remember**

We see two Mexican brothers, one a chubby one with a bald head _(portrayed by Dylan Torres)_ and the other one is younger look and has longer, unkept hair _(portrayed by Alonso Lopez Jr.)_, looking through a window.

The scene cuts to a young boy falling from his bed, and he looks up in shock as a tall, shadowy figure with a trenchcoat and hat _(portrayed by Grimm)_ looms over him.

**But you can't hide forever!**

The scene cues to a Black Hispanic man _(portrayed by Detrick Cyrus) _in an abandoned warehouse beating up an unseen victim, before a man in a suit approaches from behind with a hammer, and the Black Hispanic man takes the hammer and smashes it into the victim, which splats blood on a wall.

**I found myself by losing hope  
****I lost my way to find a home**

A middle-aged man is seen at a bar with a gothic-looking biker _(portrayed by Damien Crowe)_ and the biker asks, "So, do we have a deal?"

The old man looks tempted, before sticking out his hand.

**I hid myself, to stay alive  
Now I'm ready to face my disguise**

A woman who is wearing a mask representing an envious face is seen panicking and struggling to take it off, before taking drastic measure and bangs her head against a mirror, and the screen goes black as shattering sounds are heard.

As the scene stays black, the music starts to die down and become slow as a voice is heard...

_"Before there was space, before there was time, before there was life... there was nothing. Total darkness. The sweet sound of silence."_

A figure is seen walking forward, and the camera follows his every move. His face isn't seen in the shadows, but he can be seen wearing a suit and tie.

_"We occupy a box of time and space, without life there is no history. But this ground we occupy isn't the only temporal plane of existence..."_

The camera cuts to the man's eyes, and it's revealed he's wearing aviators, and the reflection off of them shows a certain infamous spiral...

_"Picture a land where fantasy is reality, the unthinkable is regular, truth becomes spaded, and people both lost... and found."_

A door is seen in the center of the darkness and the figure stops before it. He ducks his head down as he takes off his glasses.

_"Welcome to a world..."_

The figure unveils his face from the shadows, revealing he is Seth Sullivan, and he speaks to the camera.

_"...that is not quite your own..."_

Seth opens the door to reveal an infinite dimension of space and stars, and he quietly goes through it, disappearing from behind... the background than becomes a hypnotic spiral as black text letters appear showcasing the show logo.

**WFA TWILIGHT ZONE  
****HOSTED BY SETH SULLIVAN**

* * *

**So, this here is a tidbit of a new series I'm doing based off the actual Twilight Zone series. Each episode is anthological, so a different story will take place each episode, being based off either a Twilight Zone episode, maybe an EC Comics story (Tales from the Crypt, The Haunt of Fear, The Vault of Horror, Crime SuspenStories, Shock SuspenStories, and Two-Fisted Tales), other short stories, and some of my own original material.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this banger, and stay tuned for the first episode.**


End file.
